


So, Now We're...

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Follow up to ‘So, You’re…’Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts), [ChiefDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/gifts).



***

BART’S HOSPITAL – PRIVATE ROOM

Sherlock and Molly gazed down in awe at the precious little baby girl they had created together.

“So, now we’re…” Sherlock began.

“Going to have to start acting like responsible adults,” Molly responded.

“I’m not sure I know how.”

“Don’t worry,” his wife assured him with a cheeky grin. “Neither do I.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome. :-)


End file.
